narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel of Masters Within the Mist
Outskirts of Kirigakure, Land of Water As a man in robes of Akatsuki casually walked in the outskirts of Kirigakure, he pondered where his partner had left for. She had said she'd be in Kiri, but he had no idea where. And since he was whereing his robes, he couldn't come into the village. As he patiently waited, he felt a presence he'd felt may times before... Standing in the pouring rain was a member of the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist, his cloths flapping briskly as his sandals merged with the mud, but pulled out as he continued to walk. Eventually... his sight caught a person. Too bad this person was wearing the Akatsuki robes... the red clouds signaled he was free game. Behind him was his apprentice, who's own cloths were different, light weight and less to it; but dark colored, and a unique x-heart belt buckler holding his pants up. Moya glanced to the man, his seven swords on his body, "So tell me mate... you new here..." Turning to face the man, Bakuha answered, "What's it to you?" As he spoke, he grasped one of his knives in his cloak. Moya snickered, "Why everything of course! We can't as well just give you the grand welcome without knowing your name and purpose here!" "And well, if you go ahead and tell me the truth, we'll even give you the grand-tour." ''his voice sinister. Gekido only watched his master play his words around. Bakuha, still cautious, slowly relaxed himself. "My name is Chikara Raito." Bakuha turned his attention to the kid next to the man. "And you two are?" he asked, ready to give these name to Koi once he returned to Sangōkai. "My name is none of your concern right now; I'm just the patrol... and this is my ''deputy." ''"And you still need to tell us why your here... especcially in those fancy robes of yours... quite: ''Distinguishing, don't you say?" his tone chiding, Gekido stayed quiet, the old man had a way with words, this would be easy enough... "Oh, these old rags? I was just looking for a pair of pants, and I found these. I haven't worn them in years. And thank you for the compliment." Bakuha said as he smiled. This person could easily persuade a weak-minded person, but Bakuha wasn't as easy to persuade. "Old rags...? Don't you know wearing those robes you have is a criminal act in itself?" "Now come on... tell me the truth; it'd be best to tell me before your sent to the prison..." he sighed as he walked a bit closer emphasizing he was serious about the ordeal. Gekido stayed where he was, and slowly his shoulder creaked as his popped it slowly; bored to tears already... it would be fun soon hopefully. Beginning to glare at the man, Bakuha stood his ground. "Yes, I do realize this. If you wish to take me to your prison, I suggest defeating me. And I promise you I won't go down as easily as some." he said while staring directly into Gekido's eyes. "Now, shall we begin?" Bakuha asked, tightening his grip on his knives. Pulling off the over-coat he was wearing, he revealed his real clothing of choice. His form was covered in swords, a total of seven on him, two over the shoulders, two on the waists, and two on the back laying side-ways. "Don't worry Akatsuki-boy, I'll send you home in tatters!" "Gekido; I'd watch your master... he's about to show you how a real Swordsmen ''fights!" Rushing forward, immediately, Moya pulled out two of his swords, unique in the traits that it may produce poisons that damage muscles and send nerves on the frits; depending on the sword. "Cha!" Gekido vanished backwards in a poof of smoke and watched his master, slowly he discared his own cloak and revealed his large jagged sword, ''Black-Angel, ''capable of producing fire on it's own; he would wait to help. Bakuha jumped back, getting out of the swordsmen's range. After taking a fighting stance, Bakuha threw his Akatsuki robes away, trading them for his skin-tight suit he used in his Jōnin days. He then grabbed his sword from it's resting place and pointed it at the shinobi. "Now, let's see who is the more competent swordsmen." he said as he made a cocky grin. "With pleasure, whelp!" Moya tossed his two Katana's towards Bakuha's body; hurled at freightening strength and speed. "Heh." Moya watched as his foe either evaded or parried the attacks, the next surprise was at hand. Soon after, Moya used Chakra Strings, much like a puppeteer to pull two more swords out and rushed forward with them, swinging them towards Bakuha to slice in a V-pattern. Bakuha watched in anticipation as the blades rushed towards him, hurling at immense speeds. The only thing to do was evade. As he started his evasion, he noticed Moya out of the corner of his eye rushing him, swords in hand. Changing his evasion pathway, he jumped to his right, diving into the deep river flowing next to him. He immediately began a breast stroke, speeding away from Moya. "''If he wants to hit me, he'll have to catch me. And when he's close enough, I'll use my techniques" he thinks to himself as he leaves hi large sword on the shoreline. Moya watched and smirked. "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" water bursting from his mouth; the tempature would help chill it to where it would sting. The water and jet pressure, Moya smirked as his chakra amplified it, and it would have a nasty side-effect; acid. Watching the chilling wave lessen the gap between itself and Bakuha, he jumped out of the water and yelled, "Bending Water Technique!" Instantly, the water began to vanish, disappearing into the wind. Havinng stopped the incoming attack, he hoped back onto the shore. Pulling out his two knives, he charged at the swordsman, ready to block, attack, or evade at any given time. "Aren't you a clever boy?" "But; time for you to pay the price!" sheathing one of his blades; Moya pulled the two with chakra strings that he had thrown before directly to the running Bakuha; either he was pierced or he stopped movement; either way he was not safe. A moment later; as the blades perpared to gouge Bakuha as he neared him; he threw his own blade forward; a string attached to it in case of a miss. Eyeing the blades, he continued to run, knwoing full well what Moya's intentions were. As they neared, he swiftly changed directions, causing them to miss Bakuha by less than five inches. A slight grin on his face, he charged at the swordsman, already knowing where he wanted to hit. Pulling the third sword that he had thrust forward, using a chakra string, he pulled it back, blade first, in an attempt to split his foe's spine in half. Then, pulling dis connecting the string, he pulled out two more swords, a total of one in the sheath left. Pulling them up to perform an X-slash. Seeing no other way of evasion, Bakuha clapped his hands together and focused on a tree in the distance. Soon, the tree had disappeared. Seconds later, Bakuha was standing where the tree previously stood, located on the other side of the river. "Now, you expect me to fall for such a Genin move?" he asked from afar, with a slight fear in his eye. Was thisprson really this strong? Moya turned his gaze to Bakuha. "Genin move, eh?" placing chakra strings from each finger, he pulled all his swords back and popped them into their sheath without physical aid, the two swords he had in hand stayed where they were. "Then strike me, coward!" spinning his arms, he unleashed a pressurized blade of wind towards his enemy. Watching the air blast zoom to his side of the river, he immediately summoned an iron suit. Soon after, he bit is thumb and made a strange seal on the suit. It quickly sprang to life, miving in front of Bakuha to intercept the air wave. As it collided, the sit flew back, blasting through two oaks in the distance. Bakuha slowly started to walk into the river, moving directly towards his opponent. "You'll never know what hit you..." he thought as he made his way into enemy territory. Gritting his teeth, he yelled out as he watched his enemy enter the river. ''Perfect. ''"Water Release: Water Fang Bullet!" he yelled out, causing torrents of spiraling pressureized water to appear all around Bakuha, each spinning at dangerous speeds toward him. Enough pressure and speed to maim a human body, it would be enough to kill him if he took too much of a direct hit. Moya performed one last technique, he pulled two of his Katana in his hand, spinning them with the aid of chakra strings, and giving them momentum, and if he escaped... he would be in for another poisonous surprise. Seeing the powerful water drills, Bakuha jumped back to the shore, but the fangs continued to close in on him. Seeing no other way, Bakuha rushed past them, hitting a few on the way as he escaped towards the swordsman, with a few large scrapes on his body from the slicing power of the water fangs. As he inched closer to his target, he saw his chance to attack. Out of nowhere, the Iron Maiden flew through the air, charging its way to Moya. With him distracted, he ran up to the man and placed his hand on the swordsman's hamstring, causing a mysterious seal to appear on the area he had touched. After jumping back a few meters, Bakuha simply smiled with excitement.